


love in the am.

by anoetic



Series: a softer timeline. [5]
Category: Professional Wrestling, Tokio Hotel, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:47:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23465626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anoetic/pseuds/anoetic
Summary: love and wanting, late night swims and early morning fucks and all those tender things.
Series: a softer timeline. [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1079220
Kudos: 6





	love in the am.

**Author's Note:**

> being in quarantine has allowed me more downtime than usual & i decided to look through my scrapped works and found this and actually liked it! unfortunate of me that i originally felt it should not have been posted, but sometimes all it takes is a second look!
> 
> kudos, comments and bookmarks are all appreciated!  
> thank you for reading and be well. x

It’s a tick past 3am, the summer air still unforgivably hot and Bill is wide awake on the couch, long legs stretched out among the cushions as he’s sat comfortably in Roman’s lap. It’s another one of those cherished quiet nights, no rules no work, just the two of them alone together. Bill’s living room is blushed in a neon glow of blue from the television screen, one of Bill’s favorite shows is on but he doesn’t bother with watching it, his cheek resting against Roman’s shoulder as he’s kept close against his body, a strong hand placed over his, their attention set on one another rather than what was in front of them.

They talk simply, honestly, forever interested with anything and everything the other has to say. The conversation is about work and other things, the cute dogs in a pink car Bill saw while he was driving home after shopping, the foul mouthed joke a coworker told Roman at lunch, how he recalls the bewildered look on the guy’s face when Roman told him plainly to shut the fuck up, how something in Bill burns tender when he sees that heavenly tilt of a smirk on Roman’s face then, how he pushes himself, needs himself closer against him, his lips kissing the tickle of Roman’s stubble in admiration.

Their night goes like that, warmly, lovingly, the two of them radiant in the presence of one another. They settle for a bit of silence as they watch what's left of Bill’s show, a kiss hurried between them every now and then, the flush of a shy smile, a breath of i love you pressed soft against the top of Bill’s head. He suggests then, tilting his head upward to gaze at his beloved, that they go for a little swim, brown eyes glinting with mischief and naturally, because Roman can’t deny that gorgeous face anything, he indulges his boy and Bill bolts from the couch, scurrying to the bathroom to swipe a few towels from the cabinet before they make their scandalous trek to the pool of their apartment complex.

The place is thankfully church quiet, most of the residents gone to bed hours ago and Bill feels a strike of bravery then, tattooed fingers brushing against Roman’s first before linking themselves with his. Roman doesn’t say anything, he doesn’t need to, the feeling of his hand in his is enough. He squeezes their hands gently in affection and a smile crosses Bill’s lips, he’s thankful for this, this precious i love you. They walk a little further before meeting their destination and predictably the gate to the pool is locked. Roman climbs over the edge first, landing smooth on his feet before offering Bill a hand, promising him that he’ll catch him when he notices Bill’s apprehension, his legs wobbly as he struggles to push himself up and over the gate while gripping Roman’s hand. They help each other out, Bill arriving safely on the other side with a dramatic sigh of relief, still clinging tight to Roman’s hand as they survey the pool.

It’s modest, no diving board, no sparkling fountains, the water running no deeper than six feet. It’s romantic, like something out of a dream, Bill thinks, this scene of the two of them here, lovers in the water in the lush of night. “Shall we?” Roman asks, nudging Bill’s shoulder in playfulness and Bill nods, letting go of Roman’s hand as he kicks off his sneakers and wriggles out of his jeans, his heart beating with a new kind of fire when he watches Roman undressing, raising his shirt up and over his shoulders, laying bare all that muscle and honey flushed skin. His sweatpants go next, crumpling to the concrete and brushed aside and Bill swallows, butterflies scattering in his belly. The hold of his hair tie follows then, letting down graceful dark rivulets of hair that Bill finds himself anxious to pull on later while he’s on his back getting dicked down to the heavens. He bites down on his lip, scolding himself for getting so easily worked up, nearly ruining such a perfect moment, his cheeks stained a permanent pink.

He starts to work on peeling off his own shirt, embarrassment beginning to worm its way through when he gasps at a splash of water at his feet. He swears softly with laughter, stepping backward as he lifts the garment off of his head, dropping it onto one of the many lounge chairs littered about the pool. He sees Roman looking at him from the water, his big body blurred beneath the waves from waist down, his lips curved in a smile that makes Bill swallow again, makes him feel that trembling in the knees again and suddenly Bill wants him more than ever before.

“What?” Bill wants to know, grinning ear to ear, wrapping his arms around himself. Roman opens his arms in invitation, tempting Bill with a raise of his brow. “’m waitin’ on you, baby boy,” is the matter of fact reply and Bill refuses him with a shake of his head, enjoying their little game of cat and mouse. “Can’t,” he calls back. Roman doesn’t accept that, quirking his head with a questioning glance. Bill answers him with a roll of his eyes and a huff though there’s no malice behind it, the mood between the two of them flirtatious and easy.

“I can’t fucking swim,” Bill finally admits, arms still folded across his chest. “You can’t swim?” repeats Roman, his eyes wide in disbelief as he sloshes through the water to rest his arms on the concrete’s edge, staring up at Bill. “For real you can’t swim?” he asks again, his voice soft and Bill nods unfortunately, brown eyes apologetic. He expects to be chastised on why he mentioned the idea of sneaking out to the pool if he can’t even swim in it and he opens his mouth in rebuttal, ready to defend himself when Roman speaks first. “Want me to teach you how then? I promise you you’re not gonna drown.” He ends his offer with another smile, golden and irresistible and Bill is smitten, taking his hand and following him into the waiting, open water. There's nothing to worry about with Roman, nothing to be judged for or criticized over and Bill is happy to trust him, already waist deep in the pool with him.

The water isn’t biting and there isn’t a dead sea of bugs floating about either much to Bill’s content. There was a strange kind of weightlessness of the water that Bill comes to appreciate again, marveling at how easily his limbs seem to float within it. He likes it, almost as much as he likes Roman’s hands on him, guiding him to move his body a certain way, hearing the gentle timbre of his voice and he realizes that he’s lost count of the number of times he has fallen in love with Roman today.

They mess around a little more, Bill’s back is against the edge of the pool, ripples of water at his skin as he and Roman kiss and kiss, once twice three times and again, all tongue and need, Bill’s teeth scraping dangerously at Roman’s bottom lip, the start of a groan crushed hot against Bill’s throat. ”I uh, think we’re done here...” Roman decides, the words kissed carefully along Bill’s collar bone and Bill agrees with a love sweet sigh, threading his fingers through damp black strands. They lift each other up and out of the water then, Bill hissing at the sudden chill in his bones. He hears Roman chuckling behind him and a snappy remark is about to come past Bill’s lips before a towel is being draped around his shoulders. They dry off as best they can, fitting into their clothes before heading back to Bill’s apartment, fingers still locked with one another’s.

Love greets them there in Bill’s bedroom, the sheets a honeyed mess as the two of them fall desperately into one another, limbs and lips and wanting and right there right there god right there. Bill gets his wish, inked fingers weaving hungrily through Roman’s hair, tugging hard at the roots when he feels him there, deep in that sacred place, a cry welling in Bill’s throat as he’s fucked perfectly into the mattress, his vision going black with stars. He loves Roman, he loves Roman so much he locks his legs around Roman’s waist, drawing him closer, needing him there and Roman answers him so beautifully, his hands pressing bruises like roses into Bill’s hips as he fucks him harder, swearing through his teeth when he feels Bill tighten around his dick. They know intimately this moment, this longing that burns them raw. It’s almost too much, too good, that same luscious swell of their bodies touching together and Bill feels a rush of panic. He’s going to come and it’s miserable because he wants this to last, a withering moan leaving his lips.

He can barely register what Roman is saying to him, something about if Bill is gonna come. He can’t speak, the words long ago fucked out of him and he nods his head quickly, reaching his arms around the small of Roman’s back, sweat slicked skin hot and blushing with goosebumps beneath his fingers. Bill clings to him with a whimper as his orgasm hits, his limbs going slack from the pleasure that washes over him, stunning Bill into a heavenly silence, his heart pounding blood between his ears as his mouth hangs open in bliss. Through the haze of his climax he hears Roman swear again, something soft about how fucking beautiful Bill is and he smiles, his heart brimming with infatuation.

He sighs with happiness, feeling complete when he feels Roman coming inside of him, his hips still flushed against Bill’s before he collapses on top of him, his eyes closing as he waits out the last of his orgasm. Bill loves the weight of Roman’s body on top of him, loves the scratch of his beard against his skin, loves violently this closeness that only they can know. He hums in loving appreciation, caressing a hand to the back of Roman’s head while Roman brushes a kiss to the soft of Bill’s shoulder. They stay together there, bathing in the honey blessed after glow, glitters of morning sun soaking the room with light.


End file.
